<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>SCP-5635 'The Superhero' by TheRedRedness</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28646916">SCP-5635 'The Superhero'</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedRedness/pseuds/TheRedRedness'>TheRedRedness</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug, SCP Foundation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Character Death, Crossover, Other Additional Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:20:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28646916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedRedness/pseuds/TheRedRedness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After an unfortunate aftermath, guards came to take her away from Paris, taking her to an unknown facility called 'SCP Foundation'.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Caught</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Screw waiting, I'm gonna write this now.<br/>Just to let you all know, this is not an official SCP, 5635 on the offical website remains empty.<br/>There will be other SCP titles I will use that stays empty on the website, unless someone takes it.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger warning for suicide themes and past self-harm. If you're uncomfortable, please leave.<br/>If this doesn't bother you, carry on.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was all too fast to remember on that day.</p><p>The day started normal, wake up, get dressed, have breakfast with her parents, and leave for school.</p><p>It was all good for her.</p><p>But she should've known that a certain liar was planning to do something drastic with a well-known supervillain. Otherwise, this wouldn't have happened.</p><p>But as she was always told, it's part of life and we have to move on.</p><p>But how will she move on from this?</p><p>Class started at the usual time. The teacher taking attendance and realized that Lila wasn't in class, they all thought she might have had overslept or had to leave early for another trip. They all brushed it off but Marinette had a bad feeling.</p><p>In the middle of class, loud screaming was heard inside and outside the school. The class stopped to see what's going on, one step outside of the classroom, and a bunch of Akumas went right to them.</p><p>Freaking out and running away. Marinette remembered staying calm and leaving that classroom to find almost everyone in the courtyard has the akumatization symbol on their face.</p><p>The rest after that was blurry and fast to remember, probably because of the adrenaline rush.</p><p>But she remembered the aftermath, but honestly, she wished she didn't.</p><p>The next thing she remembers is her being Ladybug and that there were bodies all around her. She first thought after the akumatizations, they collapsed, but when she got closer to one of them, there was no heartbeat. That was when she realized they're all dead. She couldn't remember how they had died.</p><p>Hawkmoth, Lila, Alya, the whole class. Even Adrien!</p><p>She was happy no one was around to see their superhero getting on her knees and crying. Blaming herself and not remembering what happened.</p><p>Until they came.</p><p>Ladybug looked up to see trucks pulling up with a symbol and words saying 'SCP'. Masked guards got out of the trucks seeing the mass of bodies around a girl in a ladybug costume. She remembers them being confused and asking her questions until her earrings went off and she de-transformed back in front of them. It was at that moment they put her in handcuffs and lead her back to the truck. The truck drove off with her and one guard while the rest stayed at the aftermath.</p><p>That was all she could remember.</p><p>---------------</p><p>Marinette, who is tired and still in the handcuffs, was looking through the door windows watching clouds go by. She couldn't remember how long she was in there.</p><p>The guard sitting across from her, holding the gun but not aiming at her, is directly speaking to the microphone on his vest. The guard didn't know she understands English.</p><p>"We're bringing a girl who looks about 16 or 17. Found her in front of the Eiffel Tower where the anonymous said. We may need a translator since she doesn't speak English." Marinette interrupted him at the English part. "Oh, I understand English." She said, "You do?" the guard asks and she nodded. "Nevermind about the translator, she can speak English." The guard said back into the microphone. "Where are you taking me?" Marinette asks, "I'm not permitted to tell you any answers until we get there." The guard said and spoke back to the microphone.</p><p>Marinette would've freaked out and try to break out, but she feels strangely calm and tired too. Confused about everything and hoping to get answers. But as of now, all she wants is just some sleep.</p><p>---------------</p><p>Another long time has pass and Marinette is trying to get some sleep. She was woken up by the guard saying they've arrived and to follow him. She, still in the handcuffs, followed him out of the truck and into a weird white building. Everything was white, of course, there was black, gray, colors like that too. White walls, white floor tiles, etc.</p><p>A woman in a lab coat stopped them. They began talking and Marinette didn't bother to listen, still looking around the unknown place. There were other peoples in lab coats too, walking by and some were looking at her. She looked back at some of them with a looking meaning she's tired and doesn't care. After a while, the woman pushed the guard aside and spoke to her.</p><p>"Follow me. I know you're confused, but I will explain everything." The woman seems to be middle-aged with blonde shoulder-length hair, a lab coat, a black shirt with a wine color pencil skirt, and black high heels. The guard told the girl to follow the woman and walked off. She has no choice but to follow the woman in the lab coat.</p><p>All the woman said was her name is Dr. Clarie Hainski, but to just call her Dr. Hainski, and they're going to get her checked up. Marinette became worried and scared. Then she suddenly remembered Tikki. She still has her but is currently hiding in Marinette's jacket. She remembered Plagg too, but she had not seen him. She hopes he'll be okay, Cat Noir too since he never showed up to that attack.</p><p>They kept walking and walking until they stopped at a door. The sign above it says <strong>Klarrisa Marcus</strong> and below says <strong>Medical bay</strong>. Dr. Hainski pulled out a card, swiped it, and the door opened. It is a medical bay and there is another woman. Brown curly hair, wearing a doctor coat, black button-up shirt, pants, and flats. The two women started talking and Marinette looked around again, noticing that all places she walked through have no windows. <em>Is this place supposed to be a secret or something?</em> She thought.</p><p>"My name is Dr. Marcus, I'll be checking you up to see if you're okay." Dr. Marcus said, she took Marinette's hand, led her to an examination table, and told her to sit. "What's your name?" Dr. Marcus asks while grabbing a clipboard. "M-Marinette Dupain-Cheng." Marinette heisted a bit before telling her. "Marinette huh? That's a lovely name." Dr. Marcus said and wrote something on the clipboard. "Do you have any recollections leading up to that event?" Dr. Marcus asks, "No. It was all too fast and blurry. What happened? Is it my fault?" Self-blame came upon her, she wanted to cry again but held it back. "As far as I know, they're still figuring it out." Dr. Marcus said.</p><p>Dr. Marcus asked some more questions and Marinette could only answer a few. She said that she haven't gotten any sleep for a few days and the doctor said that could be why she's so tired. Dr. Marcus began to examine her, noting the small dark circles under her eyes and the old self-harm scars on her arms that Marinette stated were from months ago. When she got to the earrings and tried to take them off, Marinette shouted in pain. "Is something wrong?" Dr. Marcus asks, "N-No, the earrings should be able to come off." Marinette tried to take it off, but it was like attached to her ears now. Dr. Hainski noticed too.</p><p>"They should be coming off! Why it is not coming off?!" Marinette started shouting, trying to take it off. Dr. Marcus is trying to calm her down so she wouldn't risk hurting herself or others. "Calm down! We will figure out, okay?" It took a while to calm her down and Dr. Marcus took notes of everything. "Now, before we move on, is there something you should tell us?" Dr. Marcus asks, noticing that Marinette started getting nervous before taking a deep breath.</p><p>"I don't know why my earrings wouldn't come off, but I think I know someone who does." Marinette said and asks to remove the handcuffs so she can show them, Dr. Hainski unlocked it. Marinette moved her jacket to reveal a tiny red creature in the pocket of the jacket. Dr. Hainski and Marcus stumbled back a bit, shocked and confused at the same time. "Her name is Tikki, she's really sweet. Always comfort me whenever I'm feeling sad." Marinette knows she's still out of energy so she carefully picks her out of the pocket and held her in her hands. Dr. Hainski took a closer look at her before writing it down on her clipboard. "Do you know what kind of creature she is?" Dr. Hainski said, recovering from the shock, "She's what they call, a kwami. There are more of them, but I don't know what happened to them." She is true about that. She thinks she lost some memories after that event since Lila and Hawkmoth were really powerful together.</p><p>After writing it all down, Dr. Hainski and Marcus politely excused themselves from the medical bay to have a private conversation, so Marinette was alone with Tikki. "Do you remember anything from that event?" Marinette asks, "Unforentuly no. I think whatever they did to us, caused us to lose some of our memories. I am really sorry about your friends." Tikki said, a bit quiet on the last one. "Don't call them that, they weren't my friends anyway." Marinette was trying not to sound angry. A low growl was heard after. "I am still hungry, you still have food?" Tikki asks and Marinette looked through her bag she still has. "I don't have any food here, I'm sorry, but I'll ask them if they have any."</p><p>After saying that, both workers came back into the room. "Uhh excuse me, do you both know I'm a superhero?" Marinette asks, "Yes. An anonymous left us a tip about that event and everything about you." Dr. Hainski answered. Second time about that anonymous, who is it? "Well, every time I de-transform, Tikki gets hungry, it means she low on energy. Do you have any macarons or cookies? She loves them." Marinette said. "Well, we'll see if we have any, but we need to talk to you." Dr. Hainski said.</p><p>"Since you weren't violent with us, it's safe to say you're not a Keter-class." <em>Wait, Keter-class? What's a Keter-class?</em> Dr. Hainski answered based on her confused expression. "A Keter-class means anomalies that are difficult to contain. As I said before, I'll explain everything."</p><p>"We can say you're not a Keter-class, but we don't know if you're a Safe-class or a Euclid-class based on the fact that you were harming yourself months ago, and freaked out in front of us. Dr. Hainski is on a call with the Site Director and if they agree, we're going to put you on suicide watch for 24 hours. We will figure you out next based on your activities there. You can't have Tikki with you but we will keep her safe and give her back to you once you're done." Dr. Marcus explained.</p><p>Marinette wanted to panic about everything but strangely, she wasn't. Dr. Marcus said they're going to figure everything out so hopefully soon. "The Site Director agreed on the suicide watch. I'll take her." Dr. Hainski finished the phone call. Marinette put Tikki back in the jacket pocket before Dr. Hainski put the handcuffs back on her, said bye to Dr. Marcus, and walked out with the woman. "So you said you'll explain everything." Marinette said. Dr. Hainski began explaining.</p><p>"Right. To start it off, the anonymous left a message about you and the event. While tracing the call, we sent MTF to that location where we found you. You're now in what we call 'SCP Foundation', where we keep numerous anomalies or as we call it 'SCPs'. We are created to keep the anomalies here to prevent mass panic from around the world and keep it normal. It could pose a threat to humanity if it's left out there. Since you were found among the bodies there, you could be a threat to France. There is more, but we'll have to wait to see your result from the suicide watch.", "Did you find out who made the call?" Marinette asks, "It led us to a payphone miles away from Paris but we didn't find anyone there." Dr. Hainski answered.</p><p>They walked and used the elevator to get to the part of the facility where they keep the cells for suicide watch. Getting there, one of the workers there gave Marinette an anti-suicide smock, saying it prevents her from hurting herself. The staff explained some stuff to her and told her to go change in a nearby bathroom. Dr. Hainski held out her hand meaning to give her Tikki. Marinette got Tikki and told her they'll see each other again. She gave Tikki to Dr. Hainski and left to change.</p><p>After changing and gave up the pigtails, she gave her clothes to Dr. Hainski, who led her to one of the cells, saying there will be a camera watching her. She walked in and the door closed behind her with a locking sound. She looked around to see what she assumed to be a bed which looks uncomfortable and a toilet. She sees a camera in the corner of the room. She went to the uncomfortable bed and sat down, thinking about everything.</p><p>
  <em>What is going on? What happened at that attack? Who was the anonymous since everyone is dead? Is this where I'm going to live for the rest of my life?</em>
</p><p>So many questions with no answers. She hopes she'll get them soon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You're welcome to tell me criticism since this is my first SCP writing. I'm still learning how they work.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Interview</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Asking questions.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette didn't know when she fell asleep, or how long was she asleep. She woke up in an unknown room, confused until she remembered she's in the SCP Foundation's suicide watch cell.</p><p>She couldn't remember how long she was in there then she noticed the camera. She got up and walked to the camera vision where they should see her. "How long was I asleep?" She asks, expecting not to get any answers. "You fell asleep an hour in. 12 hours." The voice answered her. She was surprised. Marinette counted and she only has 11 hours left until they release her. She was going back to lay down until her stomach growled, remembering she hadn't eaten since the morning before they took her.</p><p>"I'm hungry." She spoke, and nothing was heard for a few minutes. "Are you allergic to anything inside cookies?" The voice asks and she shook her head. Nothing was heard again a sound was heard from the door. She turned to see an opening spot on the door and something was slid in. She walked over to see a small plastic bag with some cookies in it. "Thank you." She spoke to the camera, sat on the uncomfortable bed, and started eating. It's different than the cookies she made at the bakery but it's still cookies.</p><p>After eating, she set the small bag aside and laid back down, wanting to sleep again. She hopes Tikki is okay and Dr. Hainski is taking good care of her. So far, they both haven't gotten any memories from that event, or why her earrings are attached to her ears now. But now that she might be considered a 'threat' to France, why? She's the hero of France. Haven't they heard of Ladybug and Chat Noir? Rena Rouge? Queen Bee? Carapace?</p><p>And who was the anonymous that made the call to have them find her? The woman said it led them to a payphone but no one or no items were found in the surrounding areas. How did that person know about her? Thinking about it, maybe Lila created an illusion and while Ladybug fought it, the real Lila made the call to the Foundation. Since Lila lied about everything, she could've discovered the Foundation while looking for celebrities online. It could be her but Dr. Hainski didn't say the caller was a female or a male. She will ask her when she leaves the room.</p><p>She still remembers the bodies of peoples she knew, and the staff there are currently investigating and will inform Dr. Hainski whatever they find something that may be important to her. She still knows that the miracle box is still in her room, but will they find it?</p><p>Wait...her parents!</p><p>Did they survive it? Are they looking for them? Are they worried about her? No...everyone she knew is dead, so they must be dead too.</p><p>Thinking about it is making her tear up. She rolled over so the camera doesn't see her crying.</p><p>
  <em>I'm sorry mom, dad. I'm sorry.</em>
</p><p>---------------</p><p>She fell asleep again but couldn't remember how long. Just kept laying down and getting up to walk around. She last harmed herself months ago and hasn't done it since. She knows they put her in there so they can know she won't risk harm to herself, but to be honest, she lost interest in that months ago.</p><p>She was just walking around when she heard the door unlock. She sees Dr. Hainski there hold a set of spare clothes, a towel, and a brush. "Your 24 hours is up, please go take a shower and change into these clothes." Dr. Hainski said and motioned Marinette to follow her to the shower room and handing her the spare items. She couldn't remember the last time she had a shower. It was great to get out of the smock and have the warm water hit her skin.</p><p>Finishing the shower, washing her hair, drying off and putting on the spare clothes. She went to the mirror they had and sees herself with wet hair, a red t-shirt, and black pants, sort-of like the Ladybug outfit. She finished brushing her hair and stared herself with her hair down now. She's now giving up the pigtails as some of the classmates called it childish and immature. Now maybe starting anew in the SCP Foundation. She left, giving the smock and some items back to Dr. Hainski. "Thank you. The guard here will lead you to the interview room, I'll be there shortly." She said as the guard next to her moved his head, motioning her to follow him. The interview room? Now she's going to ask questions? Maybe everyone that was brought here had to go through this.</p><p>Walking and walking, she is going to have to get used to long walking now. They arrived at a door and the guard swiped a card to open it, walking in, seeing another guard and another person in a lab coat. "The new girl?" The man in the lab coat asks and the guard nodded. All standing in a room and the window there has another room. The guard leads her to the door that leads to the other room, swiped, and opened. She walked in and it shuts behind her. "Sit down, she'll be here soon." The man said through the intercom, assuming he was talking about Dr. Hainski. Marinette walked to the table and two chairs in the middle of the room and sat down on one of them.</p><p>Looking around in the windowless room with lights hanging above. She looked through the window to the guard and the lab-coat man talking about something and taking looks at her, she can't hear anything from there. Then the door opened revealing Dr. Hainski holding a glass box. She spoke to them for a few minutes then came into the room. Getting closer, she could see Tikki is inside the glass box.</p><p>She sets the glass box down on the table and pulled out a key from the pocket of the lab coat. She put the key in the floor edge of the glass box, twisting it a bit, opening the box and Tikki immediately flew out of it directly to Marinette. "Did they take care of you well?" Marinette asks Tikki, "They put me in this box and said I can't go through it because it's made out of special glass. They gave me cookies and asked questions about me and the Kwamis." Tikki said.</p><p>Marinette sets Tikki down in front of her on the table. "Ready?" Dr. Hainski asks and Marinette nodded. "The reports said you were found in Paris. Are you from there? Answer truthfully. This won't end well if you don't answer." Dr. Hainski asks, "Yes. Raised there my whole life. I also have Chinese descents, my mother is Chinese and my father is French, so that makes me half and half." Marinette said.</p><p>"Okay" Dr. Hainski was writing it down. "Your Kwami here told me that you are a superhero called 'Ladybug', are there other superheroes in France?" Dr. Hainski asked another question and Marinette frowned a bit. "Yes, there were five of us. I had to retire three of them and I don't know what happened to the other one, he never showed up to that attack." Marinette said, "Can you give me their names?" Dr. Hainski asks and Marinette gave a suspicious look. "Why?" She asks, "We need to get every information from every anomalies we capture. They could pose a threat to Earth." Dr. Hainski explained and Marinette remembered when Chloe revealed her identity to Paris and that Miracle Queen attack, those didn't end well. "Okay. Chat Noir, Rena Rouge, Carapace, and Queen Bee."</p><p>"Really? Some of us are familiar with them." Dr. Hainski said, "Familiar?" Marinette asks, "Yes, we started believing they could cause danger since Queen Bee 'revealed' herself, but you always managed to save the day." Dr. Hainski said, "Well it was my job to save them." Marinette said, "They always managed to save everything and have the city praise them until something bad happens to them." Marinette looked down after the researcher said that. Good things always have bad endings.</p><p>"Next question. What was your life like?" Dr. Hainski changed the subject. "It wasn't so great being a student and a superhero at the same time, but I managed. I had a normal life as a student, great grades, great school, great friends, but all of that changed." Marinette explained and stopped, not wanting to move to that part. "What happened?" Dr. Hainski asks, "A girl from Italy moved to Paris. She was an amazing liar and she ruined my life. She took everything from me, I was alone." She sounded emotionless now. She had not once freaked out the whole time she was here, was it one of the results of the attack?</p><p>"Was that girl the reason why you started self-harming?" The woman asks and Marinette nodded. "I tried to expose her to get everything back but they all turned against me saying I was the liar. She got me expelled one time and got me back into school to torture me more. Nobody ever believed me, except my parents during that, but they started believing her later on. I still love them, but I just wished they helped me instead of her." Tikki tried comforting her while she was saying it.</p><p>"W-Wow, well I'm sorry about that." Dr. Hainski said, trying to recover what she said, "Don't be, it's over now." Marinette said. "O-Okay. Your Kwami also explained something called a 'miraculous' that is your earrings. You can transform into a hero and transform back, where did you find it?" Dr. Hainski moved on to the next question. "I helped a nice old man when I was 13. I'm 17 now so that was four years ago. I still have no idea how but because I helped him, he thought I will be a good person to have it, so he left the earrings in my room, I found it, and the rest is history." Marinette explained. "What about the other superheroes?" The lady asks, "I never learned how Chat got his, but for the others, I gave them the miraculous to help me in battles. I trusted them, but after they betrayed me as a student, I took it back. We're not supposed to know each other identities." Marinette explained.</p><p>"So they never knew who you really are?" Dr. Hainski asks, "No, they never knew Chat's identity too. Rena Rouge, Queen Bee, and Carapace know each other identities. Same as you, I couldn't take the risk of France being in danger, and with them betraying me, I took it back, retiring them. All of them weren't happy with it, but I didn't care." Tikki nodded, backing her up. "Do you know where the other miraculous are?" Dr. Hainski asks, "I kept it in my room, but I don't know what's going to happen to it now that you're all keeping me here." Marinette said and Dr. Hainski looked at the staff on the other side of the window, then facing Marinette again. "Do you know where that man is now?" Dr. Hainski asks, "I don't know. After a bad situation, he left Paris. I don't know where he is now, but I do hope he's okay."</p><p>"What powers and abilities do you have as Ladybug?" Dr. Hainski asks. "You want me to transform into Ladybug or list it out?" Marinette asks, "List it out, you can transform later." Dr. Hainski said. "Okay. When I'm Ladybug, I have what looks like a yo-yo, but it works well. It's used as a grappling hook, a rope, shield, projectile, and a slicer. I don't know if you heard of an Akuma, but when it's released, the yo-yo can purify the negative energy from it. There is also Lucky Charm. I use it every time I battle a villain, but it forms random objects and takes a while to figure out how to defeat it. It's good but also bad. I have the ability to jump several times my height, and it enhances my physical skills. I can also walk and climb on walls like a real ladybug." Marinette explained everything. Why tell it since everyone, including Hawkmoth and Lila, are dead and the SCP foundation only wants to keep the world safe and normal.</p><p>Dr. Hainski looked at the other side again and Marinette looked too to see someone new holding something that she couldn't see. The lady gave a single nod and the person walked in and with the light, Marinette sees the guy holding the Miracle box. "That's the Miracle Box! That's where I keep the other miraculous!" Marinette pointed out, "We went to the school you attend and found your address. We went over there and searched everything. We found this in your room." The guy said as he sets the Miracle Box down in front of Marinette. "We also found these among the bodies and we assumed you've seen them before." The guy reached into his pocket and pulled out three jewelry items and Marinette recognized it as the peacock, butterfly, and cat miraculous.</p><p>"The miraculouses!" Marinette said as the guy handed them to her. "Did you know who had them?" Marinette asks the guy, "We also just got the death toll and everybody names. You sure you want to hear them?" The guy asks before walking back to get a tablet. Marinette looked at Tikki who nodded, she nodded too. "We would like to hear it." Dr. Hainski said, she wants to hear it too. "Okay. We found the butterfly on Gabriel Agreste. The peacock was found on Nathalie Sancoeur, and the ring was found on Adrien Agreste. All of them are dead when we got them." The guy listed out and Marinette froze on the last one. "Wait, can you repeat the last one?" Marinette asks, "All of them are dead when we found the jewelry." The guy repeated, "Adrien is dead?" Marinette asks and he nodded.</p><p>Marinette didn't cry, but instead, put her hands on her face. "You know him?" Dr. Hainski asks, "I had a massive crush on him. I was stupid, acted like a stalker, and my 'friends' supported me. Whatever I see him with another girl, my dumb self would try to break them apart because I always believed they would hurt him. Now I hate myself a lot for it. Some guys had crushes on me but I always pushed them aside for him. They deserved better. I know he's dead now, but whatever girl is lucky to have him up there. I lost all feelings for him when he didn't defend me from everyone and tried to brush everything off like it's okay." Marinette really hated herself for that and wants to slam her head against the table. She has some regrets she did but Adrien was the top one.</p><p>"Okay then. That's all we have for now, considering you're still new here. Do you have any questions?" Dr. Hainski said, "Only two. One, do you know if it's a female, or a male that made the call?" Marinette asks while putting the miraculouses away in the Miracle Box. "The voice was pretty staticky when it called, the payphone was old when we got there. After listening to it a few times, we have concluded that the voice belongs to a male." Dr. Hainski answered. <em>A male? So Lila is out of the way, but who?</em></p><p>"Second, since they entered my house, did they find my parents? Are they okay?" Marinette asks, the guy and Dr. Hainski looked at each other, the guy looked a bit worried and Dr. Hainski nodded. "We did find your parents at home, but they're dead, the same as everyone else." Now she wants to cry. "We'll give you some time alone." Dr. Hainski said as she pulled the guy out of her room. Marinette started crying. "I am so sorry Mari! I know how much you love them." Tikki tried to console her. She didn't talk, just kept crying.</p><p>After some time, Dr. Hainski walked back to the room, holding a box of tissues, giving it to Marinette. "That's all we have for now, so we're going to take you to your cell. It's not the cell you were in before." Dr. Hainski said and Marinette grabbed both the tissues and the Miracle box and followed her out, ignoring the staff on the other side. More walking, taking the elevator, and more walking.</p><p>They got to the cell. The exact same door you have to swipe your card, and a large window. Since they're still testing her, there's nothing in there except a bed and a nightstand. "I'll see you tomorrow." Dr. Hainski said as she swiped the card that opened the door. Marinette just nodded and walked into her new cell. It shuts behind her and turning to the window to see Dr. Hainski walking by. She next the Miracle box down next to the bed, sat down, and cried some more.</p><p>She ended up crying herself to sleep that day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Quick question: Where is SCP-049 from? I got answers saying he's from France and saying he's from England.<br/>He's going to be in this story in the future so that's why I'm asking now.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Miraculous Ladybug belongs to Thomas Astruc, SCP Foundation belongs to their rightful owners.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>